What He Doesn't Know
by BabyPrin
Summary: Leonardo meant for it to be the perfect evening: premeditated and away from the commotion of her everyday life. But there’s something that he doesn’t know; something she’s not telling him. What could it possibly be? LxOC


Author's Note: This was difficult, to say the least. The positions and emotions were tricky (to describe). It was rather a challenge to build up from one scenario to another. But, I hope that the flow of the story meshes.

This is meant to be a one-shot, really. Not really part of any storyline I've worked on or is working on. Timeline though is give or take a few years after they've met.

Oh, and I blame my friend and D.A. idol, Kristal for this (*hugs*) she got my imagination running amuck again.

As always, reviews / comments are very much welcomed and will be greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle. "I expected you to be a little more patient than that."

"Not when you have me wearing a blindfold." She replied. "It does not help that you've been carrying me since we left the castle, either."

He shifted her in his arms so that he could reach and plant a quick kiss on her forehead. "If you must know, princess, we're almost there."

Lorishelle giggled as her hands found their way up his neck and cupped the sides of his face. "Is all the secrecy necessary?"

"Yes." He answered as he turned his face to nuzzle her hand. "It's something I've been working on for several days now." He stopped walking and gradually lowered her so that her feet would find the ground. "Stay here. And don't remove your blindfold." He instructed, as he left her.

She stood, obediently still, as she waited for Leo to return for her. Her keen sense of hearing allowed her to keep track of where he was. She can only imagine what he was doing as she heard him scuffle about and say a few choice words at an unseen adversary. The wind had picked up since they left her home and she tried her best to keep her robe at bay as it flapped wildly around her.

"Cold?"

She shook her head. "Though I wish that I could control the wind and make it stop swooshing around me." she replied, as she felt his hands take her own two.

"If I could control the wind, that robe of yours would be gone by now." He said, as he gently tugged her forward.

Lori felt herself blush. "Leonardo!" she exclaimed while walking with his guidance. "I hope you're joking."

"I'm not." He whispered in her ear as he let go and moved behind her. "I like seeing your shoulders." He declared, as he nuzzled the upper part of her neck.

She felt more blood rush to her cheeks at his statement; more so from his gesture.

"I'm taking your blindfold off now. Ready?"

She felt the soft material lifted and she blinked several times to allow her eyes to readjust.

Lori soon realized that they were on a hill, not too far nor too near the Shellri-Lan castle, surrounded by flowers in bloom and a backdrop of a clear, evening sky filled with shimmering stars and a very full moon. Very close to her feet laid a red picnic mat with a wicker container nearby.

"I tried setting up the candles but they kept falling." He told her. "And the mat keeps flying all over the place."

She laughed at the disgruntled expression on his face. "Leo, it's perfect as it is." She reassured him.

Leonardo finally smiled and moved so that he would be standing in front of her again and led her to the middle of the large fabric. He sat first, cross-legged with both feet bent inwards and ankles on the ground. She sat with her thighs together with her lower legs tucked close to her and her right arm supporting the rest of her weight.

"Let's see if the guys followed my instructions."

"You asked your brothers to help?"

"I…" he trailed-off, pausing to choose his words. "I was busy with other things then." He explained, avoiding her inquisitive stare. "I gave them a list of things that I wanted packed in this basket." He took out a flask and opened it, taking a whiff of its contents. "I think this is the tea." He sniffed it again. "Wait, I'll give this to you last." He said as he closed the container. "Green tea will put you to sleep. I want you awake for at least another hour."

"If you say so."

"Sushi was out of the question, so I had them make you soup." He brought out another thermos and poured its contents into a small porcelain bowl. He sipped and tried to asses the taste. "This is surprisingly not bad." He said, as he filled another bowl and offered that to her. She gratefully accepted and took a small sip and smiled. "Yes, not bad at all." She took some more as she watched him reach in to the bin to search for more goodies.

A puzzled expression crossed his features as he took out what seemed like a small item wrapped in paper. He hastily unwrapped it and his confusion immediately changed to one of mortification after seeing what was inside.

"What is it?" she asked, gazing at the four-sided mini transparent package in his hand that contained some blue, round object.

"Nothing." He said as he stuffed it back into the basket.

Curiously, she picked up the piece of paper that was used to wrap the item and noticed Michelangelo's handwriting on it. She held it up so that she could read using the moon and stars' glow as her light.

"Hey, big bro, just in case you FINALLY get lucky. P.S. We think its blueberry flavored --- we all know Lori likes berries." She read out loud.

Leonardo snatched the note from her hand and tossed it in the basket as well.

"What did Michelangelo mean by that?"

"Nothing." He said yet again, although this time, the embarrassment in his voice was more evident. "The first thing I'm doing when we get back is hunt Mikey down and hang him by his toes."

Lori laughed again. "Is this going to be one of those things that you will not tell me about?"

"Yes." He stated simply, as he made himself busy once again going through the basket's contents.

She made a note to herself to ask her sister Mishelle about it.

"Strawberries are in season this time of the year. They should be here somewhere with some chocolate syrup."

"Let's have them later." She told him, as she consumed the last few drops of soup in her bowl. "I'm good for now." He nodded and took the empty china from her hand and gulped down his own before keeping them in the bin. He returned his attention back at her and found her staring fondly at him.

"I missed you." She told him as she smiled.

Leo returned that smile and crawled closer to where she was. "You've been very busy with your alien guests." He lowered himself so that he could assume a supine position; resting his head on her thighs. "You've forgotten to take care of me." He said, frowning.

She giggled. "Do your brothers know how much of a big hatchling you really are?" she asked as she stroked the side of his cheek.

"No, and I'd rather they didn't."

She looked up at the Shellri-Lan sky. "I like this. It's so quiet."

"I knew you would. With all the diplomats you have at the castle right now, I thought you'd appreciate some peace and quiet."

"You always did know how to make me happy."

"Do I really?" he asked, propping himself up. "I have other things in mind that I'm sure you'll find very satisfying as well." Leonardo said with his voice suddenly hushed. He once again positioned himself in front of her; on all fours, staring her down with his intense brown eyes.

She reached out for his ninja mask and pulled at the knot at the back of his head. The covering soon fell to the ground unheeded.

He leaned forward and kissed her full on the mouth; his tongue leading hers in a sweet dance. He pulled away moments later much to her disappointment.

"We're just getting started." He assured her.

He assumed his earlier seated position and maintained the close distance between them. She changed her pose as well; shifting to kneeling on her own lower legs, with her feet under her buttocks, eagerly awaiting what he had in mind for her.

Leonardo's hands made their way to the lower portion of her neck before slowly moving to her shoulders. He pulled her towards him, apparently displeased with the material that hindered his palms from savoring the feel of her skin.

One of his large hands fumbled to untie the gold cord that held her robe in place. As soon as the garment fell and exposed her small frame, his hands repeated their trek from her slender neck down to her shoulders. "Much better." He murmured, once again drawing himself closer to her; his mouth hovering over her neckline.

"Don't pull away." He growled, almost like his Earth animal namesake. "Please, Lori," he begged, his tone changing in an instant, "let me."

His hands freely explored her body now; the parts uncovered by carapace and plastron. One dwelled at the curve of her torso while the other, had traveled even lower and caressed her ample rump. His tongue now leisurely lapped her neck, as if tasting a delicacy for the first time.

Lori whimpered under his strong grip; the multiple sensations coursing through her body extremely delightful.

She wouldn't be able to stop him now, even if she wanted to. To say that she was not enjoying her lover's show of intimacy was a total lie --- she absolutely reveled in the notion that he desired her.

But at the same time, Lorishelle was quite worried; apprehensive about how far he was going to go.

Leonardo must have sensed her plight because he abruptly stopped his assault on her senses and pulled slightly away. He watched the accelerated breathing of his female and couldn't hold back the satisfied smile that formed on his mouth.

He wanted to have his way with her right there and then.

But he knew that she was not ready. He most certainly did not want her to hate him.

_Damn principles._

He reluctantly released her before closing his eyes to try and tame his own hurried breathing; clearing his mind of all the sensual thoughts that he had earlier. It was very difficult for him, though. As this was the first time he was able to be this intimate with her. To top it off, this was the first time he became fully aware of her scent.

Primal instincts urged him; but he turned down the temptation.

He snapped out of his trance when he felt a soft sensation on his cheek.

She was already donned in her robe when she leaned over to kiss him while he was in a state of meditation. She gave him a shy, crooked smile which he returned with his own.

"I love you." He said, as he reached out to stroke the side of her face, as she did with him earlier.

She captured his hand with her own and nuzzled it. "I love you, too."

"Lori," he began, "there's something I need to talk to you about." He looked deep into her eyes and continued. "The past few days have been hectic for me, too. While you attended to your meetings, I took the time to talk with and consult your parents and sisters. And they all pretty much said, 'go for it.'"

She looked at him, a bit confused, but continued to listen.

"I have their blessing. And I've done my research. " He said, sensing that he was starting to not make sense to her. He gently pulled his hand away from her hold and reached behind his belt.

"Lori, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

"Marry?" she echoed

He laughed nervously. "On Earth, it's how a human asks his other half if she would agree to be his mate."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. She was not expecting this, to say the least.

Not now.

"This is part of that ritual." Leonardo showed her a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a small round-shaped sapphire set at its center. "If you agree to wear this, it means that we're engaged to get married. I hope you like it."

He watched as tears suddenly poured out from her round, blue eyes.

"I… I… can't."

Leonardo stared at her, stunned; uncertain if he had heard right.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry." she stumbled as she attempted to get to her feet.

"Not yet."

It was the last thing he heard her say before she scampered off into the night.

Everything seemed to have gone by so fast --- his exceptionally quick reflexes weren't even able to react to her leaving. He just sat there, still gawking at the now empty space in front of him.

It was not how he pictured this would happen.

He knew that she would cry; but it would be tears of joy.

He knew that she would be speechless; but nonetheless, she would nod her sweet reply.

He knew that she would be happy; both of them would be.

Definitely not like this.

He turned his attention to the open sky and screamed --- screamed at the top of his lungs, releasing all the hurt and sadness inside him.

And for the first time in many years, he cried; cried like there was no point in living tomorrow.


End file.
